


Lulluby

by KattheSinisterAce



Series: The Nervous Mando Named Tari Novhret [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Mando'a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattheSinisterAce/pseuds/KattheSinisterAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Tari Novhret sang Their Song to her brother Nef.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lulluby

_Hush, now, please don’t cry._  
_I’ve got you, and won’t let you go…_  
 _Hush, now, please don’t cry._  
 _I will keep you safe from harm…_

Nef’s voice was soft and quiet as he held his youngest sibling in his arms, rocking her slowly. She’d been scared and he couldn’t bear to see her so afraid.

Her quiet sobs petered off as he sang, and she looked up at him with big, wide eyes. Softly and carefully, she repeated the words, her voice quiet and lilting.

He couldn’t help but smile as she did so. “Ori’jate, vod’ika. Gar gana mesh’la laaran jorad.”

Tari giggled, her previous fear forgotten. “Vehmanyc?”

Nef smiled and nodded. “Ori’haat.”

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–

The words came easily as he gently rocked her. She sniffled and buried her face into his chest. “I—-I’m going to go, ori’vod. I’m going to Coruscant.”

“Any particular reason, vod’ika?”

Tari was quiet for a few moments before she spoke again. “‘lek. I—-I’m going to be an actress.”

Nef was silent for a long time, so long that she began to worry about what he’d say. When he spoke again, however, it was quiet and resigned. “Alright. I won’t stop you…We’ll set you up with an apartment near Seran’s.”

She nodded and curled closer to him. She sighed. “I just—-I can’t be here. Not right now, not after…” she trailed off. She didn’t have to continue, however. He knew what she would have said.

“Ni suvari.”

Tari lifted her head and leaned upward to kiss his cheek. “Vor entye, Nef. Ni kartayli gar darasuum—-an be ner vode, a gar bal Seran jatne.”

“Meg bid, vod’ika?”

She paused a moment before her head dropped. “Elek.” she whispered, hiding her face in his shirt again. “Lise laarari cuun laar tug’yc, gedet’ye?”

Nef nodded and hugged Tari tightly. “Elek. Ni ru laarari cun laar par ner kih vod’ika.”

Saying such, he began to sing. She joined in, her voice as soft and lilting as it had been that first time when she was just a small child.

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–

She could feel the tears welling in her eyes and flowing freely down her face. She didn’t raise her hand to wipe them away, however, and simply let them slip down her cheeks.

Her voice was soft and quiet as she began to sing.

_Hush, now, please don’t cry.  
I’ve got you, and won’t let you go…_

The words to Their Song hurt, but she continued to sing anyway. _  
_

_Hush, now, please don’t cry.  
I’ll keep you safe from harm…_

As the song ended, her head dropped and she spoke softly, “Ni su’cuyi, gar kyr’adyc. Ni partayli, gar darasuum.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tari Novhret can be found at nervousmando.tumblr.com


End file.
